


Sink or Sail

by Akira_Jikan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Coffee/Hospital AU, Fluff, I will be adding tags with each new chapter, Kattmas, M/M, Requested Prompts, life - Freeform, not for raisin, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Jikan/pseuds/Akira_Jikan
Summary: Keith-Ship Prompts. You can request a prompt through my Tumblr or comment. Please no nsfw, or anything weird.1. Klance: Coffee/Hospital AU2. Katt: Kattmas; Hurt/Comfort, Some Fluff, Quiet Moments Btw Battles, Sth From S8, Sth After War





	1. Klance: Coffee/Hospital Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed by AdverbialStarlight  
> Request by Silvamoon  
> Want more? Send me a request!

Hunk and Pidge shared a look before continuing to stare at Lance, who kept glancing at the clock near the Coffee Shop's Special Menu. After his 28th glance at the clock, the two simultaneously sighed, getting tired of the male's obvious intention.

****

Since the majority of the customers had already received their coffee and rush hour had ended, Lance had been cleaning the tables for the past ten minutes. However, he had been cleaning the same table for at least three minutes.

****

Deciding to finally take action, Pidge exclaimed, "Hey, Keith!" just to watch Lance's eyes brighten and for his head to whip at the door. A snort escaped her lips, watching how his whole body seemed to droop.

****

"This is really sad," Hunk said, as he shook his head in disappointment.

****

"It really is. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten over it, yet. How long has it been?"

****

"Eight months."

****

"Eight months?" Pidge whistled, before continuing to drink her coffee. The two were sitting at their usual table, well more like Pidge's usual table. Often times, Hunk or Lance would come over during their break to sit and talk with her.

****

"Even his crush on Allura didn't last this long," Hunk commented thoughtfully, remembering how Lance acted whenever Allura would stop by. He winced when he compared Lance's love-sick behavior with Allura to his behavior with Keith. Yeah, his crush on Keith was way worse than it was on Allura.

****

"You know you owe me 50 bucks," Pidge pointed out.

****

Her companion sighed before handing the money over to her. "I really did think that eight months would be his limit."

****

"It would have if it wasn’t Keith."

****

Hunk looked at her curiously."What do you mean?"

****

"You really haven't noticed?"

****

"Noticed what? That Lance tends to like people who are stubborn, overachievers, and, while I hate to say this, out of his league?"

****

Pidge shook her head, pushing her glasses up. "Well, not just that but, Keith and Lance go way back."

****

"What?" That didn't make sense. Hunk had known Lance his whole life, well most of his life anyway. He would've remembered Keith otherwise.

****

"Don't you remember? When we were younger, Lance would complain about this kid in his class that would beat him in everything. But the kid had moved away half-way through the school year, so we never heard about him again."

****

Hunk paused, trying to remember back when they were in grade school. He could distinctly remember Lance complaining about a kid who drawed better than him. Another time when Lance complained about the same kid, but they kept beating him during P.E. "Huh... But wasn't that like- around fourth grade?"

****

Pidge nodded, typing into her laptop before turning it around to show Hunk. "See this? This is them in fourth grade. I also found out that they were classmates in second and third too. They had some kind of rivalry going on. Actually, Keith had another rivalry with someone named James Griffin."

****

Hunk examined the two pictures of a young Keith and Lance. He was a bit surprised to see how Keith had a closed off look to him, because the Keith he knew now had a calmer, nicer presence. After all, the young Doctor did work in the Pediatrician section of the Hospital.

****

"I remember James, he graduated top of our class."

****

"Yup."

****

"Does Lance know that's the same Keith?"

****

"Yup."

****

"...Does Keith know that's Lance from before?"

****

"Nope."

****

"Huh..."

****

Before the two could discuss further on Keith and Lance's history, the door to the shop opened to reveal the male in question. They both glanced at the clock, Keith was forty minutes later than usual.

****

They turned their attention to Lance, who had abruptly straightened himself and discreetly tried to fix his hair and uniform while greeting, "If it isn't the Mullet. You look like you just got out of bed or something." He had shifted to lean against the table, while crossing his arms trying to give off a cool look.

****

Pidge snickered while Hunk could only sigh in despair at Lance's obvious flirtations.

****

Keith merely rolled his eyes, used to Lance's comments. If he was younger, he would've been offended, but now at age 24 he learned how to control himself more and to always think before acting on something. "I wish, but today's weather is really bad," he sighed, as he tried to fix his scarf and his hair.

****

"You know you didn't have to walk all the way here? You could've ordered a coffee through the phone and someone will deliver it to you. It's only about a three minute walk to your department," the Barista pointed out, as he walked behind the counter to stand beside the register.

****

Keith shrugged, having given up on fixing himself. He quickly walked to the front of the counter, giving Lance a tired smile. "It's fine. It gives me the chance to see a different scenery after having to treat sick children all day."

****

"Well, I can't say about a different scenery," Lance waved his hand in a circle to gesture at the slight depressing atmosphere of the quiet coffee shop before continuing, "but you're always welcome here."

****

Keith shot Lance a relief smile, before looking up at the menu. "Can I get Shiro's usual and... hmmm..."

****

After a few minutes of not speaking, Lance decided to help the other. "Why don't you get your usual?"

****

Keith promptly shook his head. "No thank you. I'd like to try something else today, but I'm not too sure on what..."

****

"Well, why don't you get an espresso. It does matcha your personality," Lance suggested, trying to appear innocent.

****

A flash of amusement passed through Keith's violet-grey orbs as a corner of his lip quirked up into a smirk. "Oh? How will a frappe guy like you know that about me? If anything, you're the one that is always espresso-ing bitterness."

****

Lance's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting the other to get his pun. After all, he'd tried to use puns in the past but they always seemed to fly over the other's head like a dart missing it's target.

****

"What's sumata with you?"

****

"A latte stuff, and you?"

****

"You know, just the daily grind," Lance blurted, he wasn't able to think of anything better to say.

****

Keith snorted, his smirk had turned into a smile along the way of their coffee pun war. "Well, while I do have sentimental value to my usual coffee. I'd actually like something more..." he paused, giving a show of thinking, "... sweeter taste today."

****

A small blush appeared on Lance's dark cheeks, having not expected Keith to say a suggestive pun like that.

****

However, before Lance could reply, Keith's pager began to beep, alerting the male of an important message. Swiftly pulling it out, Keith's expression immediately turned worried, before hastily turning around and heading out the shop.

****

"Wait, but what about your coffee?!" Lance shouted, catching the attentions of the other shop's customers.

****

"Maybe next time!" Keith's yelled back, his voice fading as he ran further away.

****

Lance sighed, watching the figure disappear with longing. He leaned against the counter while resting his chin on his hand, his mood souring.

****

"This is just pathetic."

****

Lance jumped, turning to find Hunk and Pidge staring at him with disappointment.

****

"Sorry, Lance. But I gotta agree with Pidge on this one."

****

The Barista stuttered, feeling betrayed that his best friend was agreeing with the Gremlin. "I don't know what you two are talking about."

****

"Look at that, Hunk. Now, he's in denial~"

****

"If only Keith was here to see him like this."

****

"Mhmm~ He'd sure be disappointed," Pidge agreed, shaking her head at Lance. "You really need to step up your game, man."

****

"What do you mean? I've been trying for months! Every hint or flirt I make, it just flies right past him!" Lance lamented, as he groaned in frustration. His hands were musing up his hair, making it even more messier than before. "Why did I have to like someone like him?!" he bemoaned about his situation.

****

"Well, he fits into all of your love interests and he's actually the perfect match for you. Otherwise, I'm not sure if there's anyone else who can deal with you," Pidge pointed out, reminding everyone about Lance's previous failed relationships.

****

The two boys winced at the memories. Yeah, while the relationships were fun at first, it never really ended long or well.

****

"So what do you suggest I do? Go bring him the coffee?" Lance retorted, rolling his eyes at them.

****

When he looked back at them, he blinked seeing their deadpan expression. "What?"

****

The two simultaneously sighed, wondering why they even bothered with him.

****

"Lance, buddy," Hunk started as he reached over to pat the Barista’s back with trepidation. "That is exactly what you have to do."

****

Lance blinked for a second. Then another second. His eyes widened and his mouth formed into an 'O' shape as he finally got what the two were trying to hint to him.

****

"Ohhhhhh...."

****

"Yeah, Ohhhhhh..."

****

"..."

****

"You really should get started on it, y'know," Pidge interrupted, her attention mainly focused on her laptop again.

****

"Got it," Lance nodded his head before turning to the machines. He first began to prepare Shiro's coffee, which was a regular straight black coffee but was brewed a bit longer to make the taste stronger.

****

After he finished that, he hesitated on what to make for Keith. Usually Keith would order the same but with a splash of milk. Thinking about Keith's personality, Lance brightened when he thought of the perfect coffee.

****

Lance poured one cup of water into a medium-sized saucepan over medium-high heat. He then began to throw in the chosen spices; four black tea bags, two cinnamon sticks, two cardamom pods, two star anise, one whole nutmeg, 1/4 teaspoon whole cloves, and 1/8 teaspoon of black peppercorn. He let it boil for about five minutes before taking it off the heat.

****

Knowing that Keith secretly had a sweet tooth, Lance decided to drizzle in some maple syrup, stirring it until it completely dissolved in the liquid.

****

He took out a large cup, placing a strainer on top of it. He began to pour the brew through the strainer, being careful not to have it go out the strainer.

****

In the same saucepan, he poured in two cups of soy milk, bringing it to a scald. He quickly removed it from the heat and moved the soy milk to a milk frother. He pumped it up and down a few times until the milk was slightly frothy. Nodding to himself, he tapped the frother a few times on the counter to let it settle.

****

Then he topped the coffee with the milk. He sprinkled some cinnamon on top, before hesitating on sprinkling chocolate on top too.  _ He does have a sweet tooth,  _ he reasoned with himself, before grabbing it and sprinkling a hefty amount of chocolate on top.

****

He wiped some sweat off of his forehead with his towel, looking at the Chai Tea Latte proudly. It reminded him greatly of Keith with how the latte contained different types of spices, giving it a combination of different flavors that worked well together. Just like how Keith tended to be a complex person, especially because he always acted different to each person.

****

Yet, he could be a very sweet person even though the Pediatrician tried to be subtle about it.

****

Lance added the sleeves to the two cups, writing the names on them.

****

Meanwhile, Hunk was working the registers since new customers had wandered inside the shop.

****

"Hunk, I'll be right back!" Lance called out, as he carefully grabbed the coffees and headed out the shop.

****

"Alright! Take your time!"

****

Lance strode determinedly to Keith's department. However, he soon began to regret it when the wind began to pick up in strength.  _ I should've grabbed my jacket _ , he thought miserably. Luckily, he reached the front door. He used his hip to hit the button for the doors to open automatically.

****

He hastily went in, wanting to get out of the weather. He looked around before heading to the receptionist.

****

"Hi, I'm here to deliver these to Keith and Shiro," he said once he got her attention.

****

"Their offices are right beside each other. Just go that way and turn left. They might not be there since we've been having an influx of patients today," she replied, smiling at him kindly.

****

He flashed her a grin and thanked her before quickly following her directions. He could hear some children coughing, crying, or being hushed by their parents from the closed rooms that he passed. He felt a wave of sympathy, understanding how the parents felt at seeing their kids being sick. After all, he did have nephews and nieces that he would often take care of.

****

Lance knew he reached his destination when he saw Keith's name beside an open room. He looked in and examined the room. Just as he expected, it was neat and organized, although it was pretty barren of any personal items. He caught sight of two photo frames beside the computer.

****

Unable to stop his curiosity, Lance walked over and placed the cups on top of the table before looking at the two photos. One contained a young teenage Keith and Shiro, while the other was two people with a woman holding a baby in her arms.

****

He gently picked up the photo frame to look at it more closely. The male was tanned, dark brown hair, grey eyes, and had a scar on one of his eyebrows. While the female had a similar hairstyle as Keith in the front, her hair seemed to be a dark purple shade as well. Lance automatically knew that these must be Keith's parents, since he could see the similarities between them and him.

****

"Lance?"

****

The barista jumped in surprise, almost dropping the frame but he was able to catch it. He turned to find Keith and Shiro staring at him curiously from the doorway. A chuckle escaped his lips as he placed the frame back on the table and he turns to face them while rubbing the back of his neck.

****

"Oh, heyyy, Keith. Shiro. What are you two doing here?"

****

The two doctors shared a look before staring back at the barista. "Well... this is Keith's office... and we were going to compare notes," Shiro answered slowly, still surprised to see Lance here.

****

Lance blinked once, then a second before his face heated up at his mistake. "Oh right, sorry! I just... Well, I wanted to bring you two your coffees and since today seems to be really busy for you guys, I thought I would just come by to drop them off instead," he nervously rambled as he fidgeted.

****

Shiro smiled, a knowing look in his eyes. He went forward to grab the cup with his name before deciding to leave the room. "Thank you, Lance. Keith, I'll just come by later for the notes."

****

Lance said his farewell to the male, while Keith only nods at his brother. Once it was just the two of them, an awkward silence filled up the room.

****

"So, what did you make me?" Keith asked, as he moved closer to pick up his drink. He leaned towards the cup to get a whiff of the aroma, sighing at how amazing the smell was. "It smells really good."

****

Lance brightened up at the compliment. "It's a Chai Tea Latte. I know you said that you wanted something sweet, well. I'm not saying that this isn't sweet, it is, but it also contains different types of spices to balance it out. I thought you'd like it."

****

"I've never tried Chai Tea Latte before, but it sounds good too," Keith replied, before finally deciding to take a sip.

****

Lance watched him, trepidation crawling up his throat, but once he heard Keith's blissful sigh, relief flooded through his whole body. "So you like it?"

****

Keith nodded, smiling slightly into his cup, his gaze soft. "Yeah, I really needed something like this."

****

"I can tell, you look worse than usual."

****

"Not as bad as you."

****

"I don't know what you're talking about. I will have you know that I look good no matter what."

****

Keith snorted, rolling his eyes at the other's dramatics. "You keep telling yourself that."

****

"I will."

****

The two stood in a comfortable silence as Keith continued to sip from his cup of coffee. He moved to sit on his chair, while Lance leaned against the table, slightly sitting on it.

****

"But really. Are you okay?" Lance asked, staring at the male with worry.

****

"Yeah," Keith sighed, leaning back to slightly sink into his comfy chair. "Our work has been getting busier since it's winter time now and kids are getting sicker each day."

****

Lance hummed in sympathy, "Aren't you also working the night shift tonight?"

****

"Yeah, I brought an extra pair of clothes for emergencies. I'm not even sure if I'll even be able to drive home to rest in the morning and it's only the afternoon still."

****

"Well," Lance hesitated. "Why don't you sleep at my house after your shift? It's five minutes away from here so you don't need to drive that twenty minutes to your house. I won't be at home ‘cause I have to open the shop early in the morning tomorrow, so you'll have the whole place to yourself."

****

Keith looked up at him surprised, not having expected that. "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

****

"It's okay, man. I trust you," Lance insisted. "Plus, I'm really worried about you. Don't think that I haven't noticed that you've been overworking”

****

The young Pediatrician sighed, "Fine, if it doesn't really bother you, then I'll sleep over."

****

"Great! I'll make sure the guest bed is ready for you when you come over. If you want, you can even try on one of my face masks," he exclaimed, his eyes sparkling.

****

Keith sweatdropped, slightly moving his chair back. Before he could refuse the other, there was a knock at his door. Surprised, he turned to see Pidge standing at the doorway, holding her laptop.

****

"Lance, you're needed at the shop," she informed, shifting a bit to the side.

****

Lance pouted slightly at having to go back, but also cause he was so close to convincing Keith to let him put a face mask on. "Okay, I'll go." He turned to Keith, "I'll send you my address later."

****

Keith nodded and said good-bye to the two before going back to his work.

****

Meanwhile, Lance and Pidge walked to the exit of the building.

****

"So... A sleepover, huh?" Pidge said the moment they exited the building. She wiggled her eyebrows at him while leering. "Going straight to base three or four?"

****

"Wha- I have no idea what you’re talking about!" Lance spluttered as his face burned at the innuendo.

****

"Suuurreee, you don't," she said innocently, but the smirk on her face ruined that illusion.

****

"Don't you have work to do? Coran probably needs your help with something tech."

****

"Yeah, I'm about to head there right now. But," she stopped walking, causing him too as well. The two faced each other, a serious glint in her eyes as she looked at him straight in the eyes. "don't rush into this relationship, Lance. I don't want to see either of you hurt."

****

Lance's expression softened before smiling at her. "I will, thanks Pidge"

****

She nodded, before bumping her fist against his arm. "Good, you better get 'em tiger!" With that, she turned and headed the other direction,to the IT department of the Hospital.

****

Lance continued to head to the shop, a relaxed smile on his face. So far today seemed to be bright for him, well except for the weather of course. His friends supported his pursue of the youngest Pediatrician of the hospital and he made progress with trying to show his intention to said Pediatrician.

****

Yeah, he definitely would consider today a bright day for him.

****

~+ The Texts +~

From: Pidge

To: Hunk

Hey, wanna start a new bet?

Sent: 4:25 pm

Received: 4:28 pm

****

From: Hunk

To: Pidge

Uhh... I'm not sure, what bet is it this time?

Sent: 4:31 pm

Received: 4:32 pm

****

From: Pidge

To: Hunk

Who will ask who out.

Sent: 4:33 pm

Received: 5:13 pm

****

From: Hunk

To: Pidge

That's easy.

Sent: 5:13 pm

Received: 5:15 pm

****

From: Pidge

To: Hunk

I wouldn't be too sure~

Sent: 5:15 pm

Received: 5:20 pm

****

From: Hunk

To: Pidge

...Fine, I'll bet...

Sent: 5:27 pm

Received 5:28 pm

****

From: Pidge

To: Hunk

I knew you'd see it my way. I'll send you the details later.

Sent: 5:30 pm

Received: 6:03 pm


	2. Underneath The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, they met on the rooftop underneath the starry night.  
> Slowly, their love grew upon whispers and promises.  
> However, the Universe had other plans.  
> A war tore them apart, but they still found a way back to each other.  
> Only to find that by then their lives were no longer intertwined  
> Will they find each other again underneath the Stars or will the distance inbetween grow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed by Silvamoon
> 
> This is for Kattmas/Katt Secret Santa on Tumblr. 
> 
> My Giftee is @Spotsandstains. 
> 
> Prompt: Anything with hurt/comfort or fluffness! i'd love anything, but for sth more specific it can be... i love stuff including family and kids, quiet moments between battles or, in honor of s8, sth after the war. one or both of them as grease monkeys, sth dealing with their unconventional education. i like stories where one of them gets turned into a kid or animal. if the gift requires a best friend for either of them, bonus points for hunk, pidge or shiro!
> 
> I hope you like the fic!
> 
> Want more? Send me a request!

Prompt Used: Hurt/Comfort; Slight Fluffy; Quiet Moments Btw Battles; Sth in S8; Sth after war    

Listen to [ Take Me Away - Nico Collins ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XPqDPZwJfk) on loop to make it more dramatic.

****(๑･ิᴗ･ิ)۶٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶** **

Keith stared up at the night sky, unable to look away from it. He had to sneak around the facility to gain access to  the Galaxy Garrison’s roof, but thankfully due to experience it was easy for him. It was worth the trouble because the stars always looked prettier, the closer he was to them.

****

Keith tensed up when he heard the roof’s door jiggle. He stayed still, knowing that he won’t be easily seen from his position, but he was unable to stop his heart from beating faster. However, he immediately relaxed when he heard Shiro’s voice fill the rooftop.

****

He stood up from his position and walked into Shiro’s view to greet the other but was surprised to see that there was someone else with him. Someone he definitely did not know.

****

“Keith! There you are,” Shiro exclaimed, a bright smile on his face.

****

Keith nods, glancing at the stranger before looking back at Shiro. “Shiro.”

****

Shiro continues to smile, not even affected by Keith’s attitude. “I want you to meet my friend, Matt.” Shiro moves to the side to reveal the stranger.

****

When the person steps around Shiro, Keith’s eyes widen. He didn’t know why but just looking at the other made his chest feel weird. It confused him. His looks were average and there was really nothing that set him apart from everyone else. So, why did his heart seem to jump?

****

“Nice to meet you. Shiro told me a lot about you. I’m glad to finally put a face to the name,” Matt says, holding his hand out.

****

Strangely enough, he didn’t feel uncomfortable. Unable to stop himself, Keith felt himself relax and he reached out to shake the other’s hand. “Nice to meet you, too.” He noted how he felt a shot of electricity go through him when he grasped the other’s hand.

****

Maybe one day, he’ll find out why he feels like this. But for now, he’s unable to stop his mind from drifting to the other, even when Shiro began to talk and he soon learns to never gaze too deep into those mesmerizing, amber eyes.

٩(๑･ิᴗ･ิ)۶٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶

Matt listens to Shiro ramble about his best friend, Keith. Tonight was the night he was going to finally meet this mysterious friend. From Shiro’s stories and the rumors he hears about the Pilot Prodigy, he’s assuming the two are the same. Especially since Shiro hasn’t stopped telling Matt about Keith whenever the young boy would beat his records.

****

“And Matt, please don’t try to push him.”

****

Matt snapped out of his thoughts and gave a sheepish grin. “Of course, I won’t. Who do you think I am?”

****

Shiro merely raises an eyebrow at him and Matt couldn’t help but sweatdrop. The other was right.

****

“Look, Shiro.” Matt places a hand on the taller male’s shoulder. “Don’t worry too much, I’m sure it’ll go well. Trust me.”

****

Shiro sighed, pausing in front of the roof’s entrance. “I do trust you, but I’m just worried about him. He doesn’t have anyone else and…”

****

“I understand, Shiro. I really do. Katie  is similar, so I completely understand. But, we need to let them make the choice to reach out to others. We can only guide them,” Matt responded, knowing how the other felt. He worried a lot about Katie, hoping that one day she’d make friends who would understand her.

****

“You’re right, I guess i’m just being over protective,” Shiro replied, giving the other a thankful smile.

****

“Yes, yes you are. Now can I meet this mysterious friend of yours?” Matt exclaimed, unable to stop his excitement from showing. "Honestly, if I didn't know any better. I would say you have a crush on him or something," he added, teasing the other.

****

Shiro chuckled and shook his head, not taking the bait and opened the door. They entered the rooftop and walked a few steps in when a figure emerged from a dark spot on the rooftop. It had shocked Matt at first, but he was able to calm down when the figure stepped into the moonlight.

****

With an observing glance, Matt quickly deduced the similarities between Keith, and his sister, Katie. They were both introverted, short, and observant. He could also see the differences; Keith was more defensive, holding himself in a way to protect himself, while also appearing aloof and indifference. The complexity of the other intrigued him, but he wasn’t able to think further on it because Shiro just introduced him.

****

He tooks a few steps forward, getting closer to the other and couldn’t help but be mesmerized by those unique eyes. He held his hand out and said, “Shiro told me a lot about you. I’m glad to finally put a face to the name.”

****

When the other grasped his hand, Matt felt a shock of electricity and tried to appear unaffected. Sadly, it didn’t seem like the other felt it.

****

That night, Matt wondered if Keith was somehow connected to the stars. It was satisfying to meet someone else who had so much interest in astronomy, but also because he couldn’t help but note how the other’s eyes seemed to glitter with their own stars. One day, he’d figure out the mystery of Keith and his star-filled indigo  orbs.

****

**_Help me I am drowning_ **

**_And I wanna breathe again_ **

****

Keith stared blankly at the stars, his mind thinking back to his recent interaction with the Paladins. While he wanted Shiro to lead again, it still stung. He knew he wasn’t the best leader--he never wanted to be one--but, he did his best with what he knew and it seemed like that wasn’t enough.

****

He felt suffocated and he was drowning from the pressure. Even now, he could feel it try to grasp him.

****

“So, you’re the one I’ll be working with.”

****

Keith startled and swiftly turned to the source of the voice, his hand grasping his blade. But the moment he saw who it was, he relaxed. “Matt,” he breathed out, a small smile appearing on his face.

****

He looked at the other thoroughly, noting how taller, more rugged the other became. He also couldn’t help but notice the little scar on Holt’s cheek. A warm feeling went through his chest, seeing the other safe and happy.

****

“Well, that’s my name.” Matt teased, moving closer to Keith until the two were standing face to face. “It’s really good to see you, Keith. Pidge told me you became a Paladin of Voltron but you left to join the Blades.”

****

Keith’s smile faltered and he shifted his gaze to the stars. “Yeah… I heard from Pidge that she found you. I’m glad you two were able to reunite.”

****

They were on rooftop of the Rebel’s base. Keith had came to meet with his Rebel partner for the mission but was told that they hadn’t arrived yet, so he went on the rooftop. Oddly enough, meeting Matt here reminded him of the first time they met.

****

“Thanks. You know…” Matt paused, making Keith look at him curiously. The other was looking at the stars with a fond smile. “Even though we are light years away from Earth, looking at the stars with you… It reminds me a lot of home.” Matt turned his gaze back at Keith and the former Paladin couldn’t look away from the other.

****

Keith recalled when his dad used to tell him, “ _Son. Home isn’t a place. Home is the people you care about and no matter the distance, you will always have a home._ ”

****

A fond smile appeared on his face and his gaze turned soft, “Yeah. It does, doesn’t it?”

****

**_Promise me that this is not the end_ **

**_Tortured by the screaming_ **

**_Of the voices in my head_ **

**_They beat me down until my heart is dead_ **

****

Keith stumbled off the aircraft, hastily steadying himself before Matt could turn around to look at him. The voices of his teammates echoed through his head. Normally, they were soft whispers that he could easily ignore, but now they were screaming.

****

It hurt him because it felt like no matter what he did, he’d never be good enough. That he was useless,  and unwanted. How isolated he was, even now. He just wanted it to stop, he didn’t need the reminder of who he was.

٩(๑･ิᴗ･ิ)۶٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶

Matt groaned as he rotated his shoulder, trying to get rid of the knot. Keith was walking beside him, they were heading to a Blade’s base to report their mission.

****

Since reuniting with Keith, the Holt had noticed how the other seemed to be preoccupied. While Pidge had only told him that Keith left Voltron to join the Blades of Marmora, Matt had a feeling that there was more to it but he felt that the subject was a bit sensitive.

****

Looking at the other, he noticed that once again, Keith was in deep thought. From the way Keith’s shoulders tensed and how his eyebrows the furrowed, Matt deduced that the other wasn’t thinking anything positive because he recognized that look. It reminded him of a younger Keith.

****

“Ahhh, I’m so glad we’re almost done. Aren’t you too, Mr. Ambassador?” Matt said, as he nudged against the other, hoping to distract him. The Rebels were distrustful of the Blades because of their heritage, so the two had come to an agreement of having an ambassador each to go on missions together and to build trust. The obvious choice was the Green Paladin’s brother and the Half-Galra Former Paladin.

****

Because of this, Matt had decided to call Keith ‘Mr. Ambassador’ as a joke, since it felt more like friends doing missions together.

****

Keith shrugged his shoulders and nudged back in return, “Sure.”

****

Matt pouted, wrapping his arm around the other’s shoulders. “Now don’t be like that~ Come on, say it with more excitement.”

****

The Blade merely sighed and tried to faux excitement, “Yes, I am certainly glad we’re done!”

****

Matt snorted, tightening his hold on the other, “You haven’t changed at all, have you?” His eyes twinkled with amusement as he stared down at the grouchy boy.

****

“Neither have you,” Keith retorted, as he tried shrugging Matt’s shoulders off of himself but the Rebel kept a tight hold.

****

The two began to scuffle and they ended up falling as they neared the entrance of the base, still tangled with one another. A short laugh escaped Keith’s lips and then Matt joined him, the two laughing together like a bunch of weirdos.

****

Keith finally escaped Matt’s limbs and he rolled onto his back, looking up at the sky. He took a few deep breaths, a relaxed smile on his face.

****

“No more voices?” Matt asked, looking at the other fondly. Keith looked  back and gave a small shake of his head, the Rebel smiled brightly.

****

The two heard a small cough and they tilted their head back to see Olia and Kolivan staring down at them, the former looked amused. Matt made an embarrassed noise, quickly getting up with Keith.

****

**_Those around me think I'm happy_ **

**_But they don’t really give a shit_ **

**_So I scrape a smile and wear it_ **

**_Guess that ignorance is bliss_ **

****

It’s been weeks since Matt was able to spend time with his sister and since things became more stable with the Rebels, he was given a few days off. Right now, he was in the kitchen with them eating breakfast. He had already caught up with everything in the past two days, so today was going to be Pidge and him working on some upgrades for the Castle.

****

As they were laughing at a recent mission the Paladins went on, Matt couldn’t help but notice a flash of a dark color in the corner of his eyes and turned to look. It was Keith decked out in his Blade uniform. “Keith!” He called out, grinning at the other.

****

He hasn’t seen the other since their last mission, which was about a week ago. His grin lessened when he got a closer look of Keith. The other looked terrible, the bags under his eyes were darker than before, his hair was in disarray. It made the Rebel wonder when the other last slept.

****

“Hey, Matt. Guys,” Keith replied, a smile on his face. Matt definitely didn’t like the look of it.

****

“Wow, so Matt gets called by name but we’re only the ‘Guys’,” Lance said as he made his fingers do the air quotes when he said ‘Guys’.

****

Keith playfully rolled his eyes, “I’m sorry. Hey, Matt, Pidge, Hunk. Guy.”

****

The others laughed, while Lance made an offended noise. Before, Lance could  protest, Hunk spoke up. “Will you be staying, Keith? I made some Fenua-whatever. It’s a dish I learned from the last planet we saved.”

****

Keith shook his head, “No, I’m just grabbing something quick to eat then head to my room to clean up then rest for a bit. Afterwards, I’ll be giving Allura and Shiro updates on our side then I have to leave for another mission.”

****

They frowned, hoping that Keith was going to stay for a while so they could catch up with him as well.

****

“Are you sure you have to go so soon?” Pidge asked. She had hoped that she could talk to Keith about installing a new program on his Blade tech.

****

Keith nodded, giving them a reassuring smile. “Yeah, It’s fine guys. We can hang out soon. But, I have to go now, I’m on a time schedule.” Just as fast as he appeared, Keith quickly disappeared after grabbing a fruit.

****

Matt watched the other leave, unable to ignore the faux smile nor the way the other seemed to act. Maybe the situation between the Paladins and Keith was even worse than he originally assumed.

****

**_I keep hiding what's inside me_ **

**_Cuz it's easier that way_ **

**_And when it’s you and I alone, I look to you and say_ **

****

Matt walked around the Rebel’s base, he heard that Keith arrived a while ago but he was in the showers. It’s been days since he last saw the other--it was when he was with the Paladins--and now he finally has the chance to speak with the other about it. He doesn’t want to push Keith into telling him, but he wanted to make sure the other knew that he is here for him. He didn’t want Keith to feel like he was alone or to bottle everything inside.

****

Thankfully, Matt found Keith wandering around an empty hallway near the door to the ships and was able to catch up to the other quickly. “Keith! There you are! You really need to grow because I almost didn’t see you.”

****

Before Matt could wrap his arms around Keith’s shoulders, the other swiftly avoided it, a small laugh escaping him. “I can still beat you, even with my height,” Keith replied, a twinkle in his eyes.

****

Matt spluttered, crossing his arms. “Well, we’ll have to find that out, don’t we?”

****

“Maybe.”

****

Silence wrapped around the two as they entered the ship deck room, heading to the Rebel ship they were going to use.

****

“Hey, Keith-” Matt started, hoping to talk to the other before they got on the aircraft. But, he was swiftly cut off by Keith.

****

“You reviewed our mission detail, right? Kolivan told me that we’ll have to separate when we get there,” Keith stated, as he looked through his portable intel device. “When we separate, we need to make sure we stay on schedule, even a tick off can be the difference between our success or failure.”

****

Matt sighed, unable to understand how Keith always knew when someone wanted to talk to him about something personal. “Keith, we need to talk and it’s not about the mission… Please.”

****

Keith stopped and Matt almost bumped into him but was able to correct himself. Just as the Rebel thought that Keith would talk to him, it seemed the other still didn’t want to.

****

“There isn’t much to talk about, Matt. So, please,” Keith said monotone, his voice lowered until it was a whisper, “leave it alone.”

****

The Blade continued walking and Matt was left watching the other walk away, his hands clenched to his sides. He felt useless, unable to help the other.

****

**_Take me away_ **

**_Take me away_ **

**_Who am I to try to save me from myself_ **

****

Keith sighed as he got off the Blade’s fighter jet. He was inside the Castle of Lions, having been told to take a day to rest. Apparently, he was overworking but he didn’t see the problem. The Blades didn’t have a lot of members and they were stretched thin, he just wanted to help as much as he could.

****

The former Paladin headed to his room, his steps light and soundless. The further he walked, the more he couldn’t ignore how his body seemed to grow heavier.

****

Refusing to think that Kolivan was right, Keith continued to tredge forward. He noticed that he was nearing the lounge and had the urge to glimpse inside. Everyone was there, even Matt.

****

Keith couldn’t help but feel suffocated as he watched them laugh and enjoy themselves, unaware of the many losses that occurred. Envy, guilt, regret, and sadness filled him. How could they be having this much fun when so many were dead? No matter how many Blades he tried to save, they continued to drop one by one.

****

But then, he thought back to when he was still a Paladin and he turned away from the view. Flashes of their disappointed eyes, the way their expression seemed to twist at the look of him. He couldn’t handle it, so he turned away.

****

He turned away from the people he called home and was unaware of the amber eyes that followed after him.

****

**_Take me away_ **

**_To better days_ **

**_I'd give anything to just be someone else_ **

****

It’s been days since Matt and Keith had seen each other. Keith started to be assigned with more missions related to the quintessence refining station he found when he fought that druid during the Allura rescue mission. While, Matt was given more missions to hack into every Empire base that the Paladins would defeat.

****

Matt was thankful, he was able to spend more time with Pidge while they browsed for intel about their father. But, while he enjoyed his time with the Paladins, his mind would wander off to Keith. He hoped the other was taking care of himself however he knew that was unlikely the case. Even so, that didn’t stop him from hoping that Keith was safe wherever he is.

****

Keith ended up drifting further away from the Paladins and Matt, only speaking to them through the video conference and even then, it was brief. More than ever, Keith longed for the times he spent with the others. He didn’t regret his decision, but he missed them so much. He wished he could’ve been a better leader or someone who could meet their expectations. His mind wandered to Matt and he’s glad that the last time he saw him, the other was happy. In the darkest part of his mind, Keith regrets not talking to Matt.

****

**_Help me I am fading_ **

**_From the rope around my neck_ **

**_I need your strength to cut me down again_ **

****

Keith needed to do something, Voltron wasn’t going to make it and if no one could find a way to destroy the barrier, millions of lives would be lost. As he flew closer to the battle cruiser with the Rebel ships around him, a thought comes to mind when Matt mentions how nothing was penetrating the shield.

****

“Maybe not with our weapons,” he said, before changing gears and heading straight to the barrier.

****

He ignored Matt’s cries and continued onward. He needed to do this, this was the only way to save everyone.

****

The closer he flew to the shield, the faster his heart beats and he closed his eyes, prepared for the hit.

****

Memories goes through his mind and surprisingly, they were all about Matt. Memories of when they would sneak up to the rooftop to meet, the pranks they pulled together, the stories they shared. Then the new memories came, the missions, the battles they fought together in. It was the quiet between the battles; the laughter, the teasing, the promises.

****

It was during this moment that Keith realized he had slowly fell in love with Matthew Holt, the boy with mesmerizing amber eyes. A bitter smile spreads on his face. Why did he have to find this out now? Why did he have to realize his feelings too late? Once again, Keith remembers he’s nothing but bad luck.

٩(๑･ิᴗ･ิ)۶٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶

“Wait, Keith, what are you doing?!” Matt called out.

****

When he saw Keith speed up and change course, fear grew inside him. It didn’t take long for him to realize what the other planned to do and he needed to do something.

****

“Keith, no!” He cried out, hoping to make the other hesitate. He just needed to stop the other for a second, just a second, in the hope that Voltron would come and save them.

****

But, the closer Keith got to the shield, the more Matt can feel his heart break. This was different then when he was separated from his dad. The more Matt felt, the more he realized.

****

He never cared about Keith just as a friend. No, not when he remembers the memories they shared. The whispers under Earth’s nighttime sky, their secret language, their comfortability with one another. Everything felt so simple with Keith. But, most of all, Matt appreciated the quiet moments they shared between battles because he was able to see the real Keith.

****

That moment, Matt realized he loved  Keith, the misunderstood boy with star-filled indigo eyes.

****

**_I swear that I don't wanna die_ **

**_But it seems hopeless every time_ **

****

As Keith neared the barrier, he couldn’t help but wish there was another way. He didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to be forgotten. But, most of all. He didn’t want to leave the others behind, especially Matt.

****

However, he would do everything he could to save the others. They didn’t deserve to die. Every blade, rebel, paladin; everyone had a family to return  to, except him.

****

It was that final thought that had him reaffirm his decision as he thought back to Matt. He wished he could’ve told the other how much he grew to love him. How he was glad to have the other in his life. But maybe, in this lifetime and reality, they were never meant for each other.

****

Slowly, a wistful smile spread on Keith’s face as a tiny, tear drop slid down his cheek.

****

**_The darkness comes alive from deep within_ **

**_I know if I tried to end it_ **

**_You would send my soul straight down_ **

**_Disappointed in the way I wasted life and threw it out_ **

**_But if the pain is gonna last forever don't you think_ **

**_It would be okay if we just say you gave me angel wings_ **

****

When the Rebel ship landed, Matt hastily got off. The only thing on his mind was to find Keith and make sure the other was alright. He had seen Keith’s ship maneuver around the blast and he hoped that meant the other survived.

****

Matt tried to look for Keith, but it was a bit difficult because everyone was hustling around. It took him awhile but he was able to spot Keith standing by himself near the Galra ship the Blade flew.

****

“Keith,” Matt breathed out and reached for the other. “What were you thinking?!” He said harshly as he made the other face him.

****

His heart plummeted, seeing the other’s expression and Matt felt hopeless. A few seconds passed and Keith continued to be unresponsive, so Matt shook the other a bit. “Keith, please. Why did you do it? You… You didn’t have to risk your life like that. We could’ve found another way!”

****

At those words, Matt was firmly pushed away from the other. Keith’s expression had turned into one of frustration and so many emotions Matt wasn’t able to take in. “Do you really think there was another way?” Keith hissed out, tears welling at the corner of his eyes. “I did what I had to do, Matt. Don’t you dare say otherwise. I’m risking my life everyday. Everyone who is fighting against the Empire are!”

****

It shocked Matt at how badly the other reacted, but he understood. Deep in his heart he knew why. “What about the Paladins? How do you think they would react to finding out that you almost died?!” He couldn’t let Keith continue on like this, the others needed to know. Keith needed to tell the others how he felt. This unresolved conflict had dragged on for far too long in his opinion.

****

Matt watched Keith falter at his words, but the former Paladin continued to disagree. “It doesn’t matter because they won’t know. Plus, I’m still here aren’t I? I’m not… I’m not-” Keith turned away, his hands clenched at his sides, unable to finish the sentence.

****

_Are you really though?_ A voice whispered in the back of Matt’s mind in response to Keith’s words. The Rebel swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat. “What if someone tells them? How do you think they’ll feel to find out that you almost died and you never told them? Wouldn’t you want to know if something similar happen to them?”

****

A bitter laugh escaped Keith’s pale lips. “You really think someone will tell them? Everyone has grown accustomed to the losses that watching a comrade nearly die doesn’t faze them. I'm just one person, my death won't make a difference to the millions that were already lost.” Matt can only watch as the other spiraled downward. “They have bigger worries to deal with, especially since we have Lotor now. I would understand if they made the same decision as I did because I don’t regret it, Matt. If I was given a second choice to redo it, I would still make the same choice. Wouldn’t you do the same for Pidge?”

****

Silence enveloped the two, both hearts breaking the longer it continued.

****

“I…” Matt started, but he didn’t know what to say. He knew what the other was saying and while he wanted to change Keith’s mind, he knew how stubborn Keith was. He clenched his hands to his sides before swiftly moving forward and pulled the other into a tight hug, surprising Keith. “Please don’t ever do that again. I- We could’ve lost you. You’re always trying to save everyone, but… who will save you?” Matt doesn’t say anything when a few seconds later, Keith returned the hug. Nor when he felt a wetness on his shoulder.

****

The two held each other, a growing fondness between them. That day many things were left unsaid and the Universe had a different plan for them.

****

**_Take me away_ **

**_Take me away_ **

**_Who am I to try to save me from myself_ **

****

Matt is at the Blade’s headquarters to update their systems when he saw Keith walking from the other end of the hallway. A smile appeared on his face as he got closer, having not seen Keith since Naxzela. However, his smile slowly melted away when he saw Keith wearing a backpack and heading out in his full gear.

****

“Keith? Are you leaving already? And by yourself?” he asked, when they reached arms length of distance.

****

The former Paladin nodded, not looking straight into Matt’s eyes. “It’s solo, just a retrieval mission.”

****

“I see,” Matt murmured. The two said their goodbyes and as they moved further away from each other, Matt frowned. He had a bad feeling about the mission and he thought back to their previous encounter.

****

_Who will be there to save you?_ He thought, unable to stop from worrying.

****

**_Take me away_ **

**_To better days_ **

**_I'd give anything to just be someone else_ **

****

It’s been a few weeks since Keith arrived in the Quantum Abyss with Krolia. Through the weeks, he experienced many flashes of memories from the past; both from Krolia and himself. The two slowly found a middle ground and began to understand one another. Keith understood why she left and while he was hurt, he knew it wasn’t an easy choice to make. Knowing that, Keith felt a lot of respect for his mother.

****

Soon after weeks of learning how to survive through the Quantum Abyss, Keith saw an odd memory during another time and space collapse. He wouldn’t call it a memory necessarily, rather it felt more like the future.

****

It was Matt smiling lovingly at someone, a person who wasn’t Keith. The fondness in those amber eyes, the curl of his lips in a tease. It made Keith’s heart lurch in a painful way. He wanted to be that person, he wanted to be the reason Matt displayed that expression.

****

But, he couldn't do that. Not when Matt seemed happier with the other person. So with a broken heart, Keith turned away and looked back at the better days with a painful smile.

****

He wanted to move on, but he knew it would l be hard because loving Matt was like breathing air. It was so easy, effortless and natural. He isn’t sure if he **_can_ ** move on.

****

**_Show me that there's something more_ **

**_Or someone else worth living for_ **

****

It’s been a year or so since Keith has been in the Quantum Abyss and he’s learned a lot. Through Krolia’s guidance, Keith became more patient, mature, and observant. He’s stronger than before too. She helped him learn more of his Galra heritage, his connection to quintessence, and she taught him how to come to peace with his love.

****

Every memory he created with Matt, he held it dearly. He doesn’t intend to tell Matt his feelings, not wanting to ruin the chance for the other to find his true love. So, Keith closed the treasure chest and locks it. He may not be able to have the happy ending with Matt, but that won’t stop him from finding that there’s more to the world than meets the eye.

****

**_Open up my eyes and lead the way_ **

**_Cuz the lump is rising in my throat_ **

**_The one that wants to see me choke_ **

**_Suffocating me with misery_ **

****

Keith felt so tired after returning to the Paladins, fighting Shiro, and now, they were in the rift fighting Lotor. He could feel the pain of the other Paladins, their connection stronger than ever.

****

Fear creeped up on him. He didn’t know if they were going to make it out of this, not when Lotor’s Sincline ships were on par with Voltron.

****

Just when everything seemed hopeless, Matt crosses his mind as if he’s being mocked. He knew he wouldn’t ever be able to be with the other, not when Matt could be happier with someone else. But, Keith never told Matt his feelings and regret is swirling inside him.

****

No, he can’t die like this. He told himself that he would never tell Matt his feelings, but he realizes that he will only feel regret for never confessing. Keith stared  determinedly at the Sincline ships. He won’t give up, not now, not ever.

٩(๑･ิᴗ･ิ)۶٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶

Voltron is gone.

****

Those words continued to repeat in Matt's head after an hour of being told the discovery. The last piece of information everyone knew was that Voltron was fighting with Lotor when there was a blast and the two were never seen again.

****

Not only did Matt lose his sister, he lost Keith. Slowly, the realization slipped in and Matt felt a lump rise in his throat. He didn't even get the chance to confess to Keith. He had planned to when the other returned from the retrieval mission because Keith's words had echoed at him.

****

_“_ _I'm just one person, my death won't make a difference to the millions that were already lost_."

****

Matt intended to prove to the other that he might be  ‘just one person’ but that didn't mean he wasn't important or that no one would remember him. However, Matt won't have the chance to do that now and he thinks he never will.

****

**_Take me away_ **

**_Take me away_ **

**_Who am I to try to save me from myself_ **

****

Keith stared at the vast space surrounding the lions. They defeated Zethrid and Ezor, and after finding out what happened after their fight with Lotor, none of them knew what to do with the information.

****

The Empire was in scrambles, the Coalition lost a significant amount of members and everyone thought Voltron was gone for the past three years.

****

It was a lot to take in and Keith began to wonder about Matt. How would the other react to their disappearance? How much had Matt grown? Is he even still alive? All those thoughts whirled inside Keith's head.

****

Suddenly, he remembered that he decided to confess to Matt when they were fighting Lotor. But, now…

****

What if Matt found someone to be with? That one single thought had Keith squirming in his seat. He didn't want Matt to be with someone else, but he didn't want to stop the other from being happy.

****

Leaning further back in his chair, Keith closed his eyes. He didn’t know whether to confess to Matt or not now.

****

He continued to contemplate this and finally reached a decision. If Matt was with someone, Keith wouldn’t t confess, but if Matt was still alone then Keith would tell him.

****

**_Take me away_ **

**_To better days_ **

**_I'd give anything to just be someone else_ **

****

The moment intel reached Matt, his heart filled with happiness and hope.

****

Keith was alive, he was safe and so was his sister. Relief flooded through his system, unable to fully express how much this information meant to him.

****

Now with Voltron back, they would be able to fight back against what was left of the Empire. Then peace would reign among the Universe after 10,000 years.

****

Matt's happiness slowly slipped away when his mind processed that Keith returned. It wasn't a bad thing, rather he's glad the other is back. But, it's been three years since Matt thought he died.

****

He was devastated when he first heard the news and his heart was broken. But, with the help of his friends and N-7, Matt learned to accept what happened and moved on.

****

He still loved Keith, he always would. But, now he's with N-7 and there was never anything between Keith and him.

****

So, why does he feel guilty?

****

**_Take me away_ **

**_Take me away_ **

**_Who am I to try to save me from myself_ **

****

Everything had happened so fast and now Keith was slowly recovering from his recent injuries.

****

From what he gathered, he received the most injuries and would be take a longer time to heal. While he's glad that he'll be able to rest, he also felt frustrated with not being able to help out much with the restoration.

****

Sighing to himself, Keith carefully walked down the hallway of the hospital. He was heading to the cafeteria to eat with the other Paladins. Everyone had felt restless and since the doctors wanted to keep Keith a little longer, they compromised by eating at the Hospital’s cafeteria.

****

He finally reached the Cafeteria in record time, it was actually pretty easy due to how people made room for  the Black Paladin.

****

He looked around for a bit but it didn't take him long to find the others, not when Lance was waving his arms around like a maniac trying to catch his attention.

****

“Well, you finally got here mullet. We thought you got lost on the way here,” Lance sounded exasperated, once Keith reached the table.

****

Keith rolled his eyes and sat down between Lance and Pidge, a plate of food already in front of him. “Aren't you the one with bad navigation?”

****

Lance spluttered and tried to defend himself, “It was one time!” However, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith merely raised an eyebrow at his exclamation, knowing that definitely wasn't true.

****

Lance sighed and crossed his arms, “Okay, maybe it _did_ happen more than once.”

****

Everyone else just laughed, the mood lightening up. Keith felt relaxed being here with them, he really missed this. “Where's Shiro and Allura?”

****

“They're both in a meeting with Iverson. They were going to invite you but since you're still recovering, they decided to go on,” Pidge stated, biting into her pancakes.

****

Keith nodded his head, humming softly. He didn't mind not going, he'd actually prefer that, so it didn't affect him really.

****

The four Paladins continued to joke around and talk about trivial things. As Lance was telling a story about his nephew, Keith happened to look over the food line and saw Matt with a few Rebels.

****

His heart twisted painfully when he noticed Matt holding hands with one of them.

****

_So he really is with someone now_. Keith thought, his smile turning strained as his eyes dulled.

****

He felt his heart break further when he saw Matt kiss her cheek and he turned away, deciding to focus on the conversation around him. No one else noticed anything odd about him or how quiet he became.

****

He was too late.

****

**_Take me away_ **

**_To better days_ **

**_I'd give anything to just be someone else_ **

****

Keith thought that coming to this festival was a bit idiotic. Nothing appeared to be out of place and from his questions, no one found anything suspicious.

****

But most of all, he kept seeing Matt and his girlfriend go around the festival having fun. It soured his mood further, jealousy and envy clung to him.

****

However, seeing the happy look on Matt's face and the responses from the girlfriend, Keith didn't have the heart to do anything bad. Instead, he took it out on the ride he got on with Hunk because it gave him the excuse to destroy something.

****

That still didn't fully take away the pain, but Keith had already given in. If Matt was happy with his girlfriend, then Keith could be happy too.

****

One day he would be okay, but for now, he would do his best to move on.

****

**_Help me I am drowning_ **

**_And I wanna breathe again_ **

****

It's been one year since the defeat of Honerva and the Empire. A new era of peace surrounded the Universe.

****

Because of that, today became a universal holiday so that everyone could celebrate their new beginning.

****

Matt is looking for Keith, barely seeing the other since Keith became busy with transitioning the Galra into a new era.

****

But today, he intended to spend time with the other before Keith decided to meet up with the other Paladins.

****

It wasn't long before Matt found him and he waved his hand around while calling out, “Keith!”

****

Matt watched as the Blade leader turned around to look at him and he felt his heart swell seeing Keith give a carefree smile.

****

“Matt! It's good to see you!” Keith said, as he returned Matt's hug.

****

The two pulled away and they began to walk together. “What have you been up to? I heard you've been busy.”

****

Keith laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess… I helped the Galra….”

****

Keith continued to explain his involvement with the Galra and then the process of turning the Blade of Marmora into a Humanitarian organization.

****

Matt listened to every word attentively, his eyes watching Keith's gestures and expressions closely. Gazing at how Keith’s eyes twinkled with passion, the way his whole body seemed to brighten up more than ever before.

****

It made Matt's heart ache.

****

“What about you? What have you been up to? And how is your girlfriend?” Keith asked, shifting the topic to Matt.

****

Matt turned away from the other, unable to continue looking at those eyes. “I'm doing good, not really doing anything special as you have been doing. Honestly, I miss traveling sometimes. I don't mind creating new tech or anything but, I miss the adventure.” Matt replied, sighing wistfully. “N-7 is doing good, as well. Have you found anyone yet?” His heart twisted painfully at the thought of Keith dating someone.

****

Keith shook his head, giving a small reserved smile. “No. Some  asked me but I declined.”

****

“Why?” Matt asked curiously, ignoring the tug of his heart. He didn't understand why Keith would decline a date with someone, didn't he want to find someone to share his life with? Everyone was getting into relationships since the war ended.

****

Keith shrugged, his eyes holding a mysterious twinkle while his lips curled upward mischievously. “There's already someone who I want to be with and it wouldn’t be fair for the other person because I know I couldn’t love them in return.”

****

“Why don't you ask that person out then? No one would dare to deny a savior of the Universe,” Matt teased, ignoring the pain in his chest.

****

“I wish,” Keith whispered, his voice held nothing but a melancholy acceptance. “But they are already with someone and they are happy with the one they have now. That's all I can ask for.”

****

Matt frowned, he didn't like whoever this person is for hurting Keith like this, even if it was unintentional. “They must be an idiot if they don't return your feelings. You deserve to be happy, too.”

****

“Well, I'm happy with what I have now. They don't know my feelings and I intend to keep it that way,” Keith replied curtly, not wanting to drag the conversation further.

****

An uncomfortable silence surrounded them, neither sure how to proceed.

****

After a few more minutes of aimlessly walking around, Keith decided to speak up. “I won't be back for long while.”

****

“What do you mean?” Matt was confused. Keith's usually gone the majority of the year, so Matt already expected that.

****

“I'm not going to be back for a few years.”

****

“A few years??” Matt repeated, incredulously.

****

Keith nodded his head.

****

“Why?”

****

“There's a lot of people who need help since they are suffering from a lack of food, shelter, materials, etc. So, we organized the fastest way to reach each of them before they lose their own supplies.”

****

“I see,” Matt said, thoughtfully. He's proud of how much Keith had grown from that small, sulky boy. “You guys stay safe.”

****

“We will.”

****

Soon, the two parted ways and they moved further away, Matt felt knots in his stomach. He vaguely remembered the day he learned Keith was leaving to go on that retrieval mission.

٩(๑･ิᴗ･ิ)۶٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶

The next morning, Matt and N-7 were eating breakfast when N-7 spoke up, “Matt, is everything okay?”

****

Matt startled, not expecting that kind of question. “Yeah, everything's fine. Why?”

****

N-7 seemed to pause, choosing her words carefully. “You seem to be… preoccupied with something.”

****

Matt sighed, “I was talking to Keith yesterday. Well, I asked him if he found someone, but he hasn't because he's hung up on someone…”

****

N-7 hummed, voicing her thoughts, “Did you ask who it is?”

****

Matt paused, looking at her in surprise. “I… actually, no i didn't.”

****

It became silent and the two ended up just picking on their food, both having their minds in the same topic but different paths.

****

“Have you thought… that maybe you're the one he's in love with?” N-7 whispered, as if she's afraid to hear the confirmation from him.

****

“Wha-?!” Matt spluttered, his cheeks turning red. “Of course not! It's probably someone else.”

****

N-7 shook her head, putting down her utensil. She stared straight at Matt, “I don't think so. You may not have seen it but many of us have. Before the disappearance of Voltron, many Rebels assumed you and Keith were together. The way you two looked at each other and interacted, we all assumed.”

****

Matt blinks at her in shock. “I… really?”

****

She nodded in response and he stared back in amazement.

****

“I never realized…”

****

“Did you know he came to me?” N-7 started, staring deep into Matt, making the male feel like she can see straight through him.

****

“No, I didn’t,” he replied softly.

****

“It was before the Paladins departed,” she informed, as she told him what happened.

٩(๑･ิᴗ･ิ)۶٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶

_“N-7?”_

****

_She turned around to see that it was the Black Paladin who called for her. “Yes?”_

****

_He looked around them before focusing back on her. “Can we speak in private?”_

****

_After her nod, he began to walk down the hallway and she followed after him. He entered one of the empty conference rooms, closing the door once she entered._

****

_“Is there anything I can help you with?”  she asked, watching him curiously. She noted how he’s more assured of himself, how he doesn’t seem to try and hide._

****

_“I…” Keith hesitated, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, they were blazing with determination. “I want to thank you.”_

****

_This confused her further, she had expected him to tell her about his feelings for Matt or something along those lines. “Thank...me?”_

****

_Keith nodded, his figure seemed to soften into melancholy. “Yeah. I wanted to thank you for making Matt happy. I can see how much you love each other and I’m glad for the two of you.”_

****

_This wasn’t what she expected, however it did fit the rumors of how selfless he was. Always putting others before himself._

****

_“You don’t-” she started but was cut off._

****

_“No, please. Let me.” The look on his face had her swallowing the words she wanted to say. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to make him as happy as you have. Seeing the two of you together, it helped me come to terms. So, thank you.”_

****

_She didn’t know how to respond to that and by his expression, she knew he figured that. He held out his hand for her to shake, “It was a pleasure meeting you.”_

****

_She reached out and shook his head, “You as well.”_

****

_She watched as he left the room, her mind unable to forget the conversation. It was the closest thing to a confession from him and she could only feel pity and sadness._

****

_Was there anything left of him to even give someone?_

٩(๑･ิᴗ･ิ)۶٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶

It was silent as N-7 let Matt absorb everything she told him. “Matt, let me ask you this,” She said as she grabbed her mug, looking down at its murky content. “Are you still in love with him?”

****

“I…” Matt’s gaze softened, “I am but I have you, N-7. I love you.”

****

“I know you love me, Matt. But, you still long for him. Do not deny that the first person who comes to your mind is him,” N-7 sharply pointed out, frustration clawing at her. She loved Matt so much, but she wants him to be with the one who can truly make him happy. Even if it’s not her. “The love you two share, while unexplored, it’s still there. It’s burning steadily and strongly.  You two long for one another, your eyes are always trained on each other. You can’t let a love like that go.”

****

“But, what about you?” Matt asked softly. He didn’t want to break up with N-7 but he couldn’t deny that his heart beated for Keith.

****

“I can always learn to love someone else, Matt. The connection you two have… that is something that isn’t easily replaced.” Matt could feel the sadness and acceptance coming from her and it made his heart tug. “You need to go to him before he leaves. I don’t want you to regret not telling him. Please… Do it for yourself.”

****

With those final words, Matt stood up and quickly left the room. N-7 was right. While, he would be happy with N-7, he would forever regret never confessing to Keith. He doesn’t regret being with N-7 but he should’ve tried harder to not give up on Keith. To not let their possibility fade away.

****

He’s nearing the the dock when he sees the ships start to lift off. _No!_ He thought as he sped up, using his jetpack to get there faster. Frustration built up as he saw the ships getting closer to the wormhole.

****

“Keith!” He screamed, knowing that it wouldn’t reach the other but he had to try.

****

But, he was too late. The ship was gone.

****

**_Promise me that this is not the end_ **

****

It’s been three years since Matt last saw Keith and now, the other was back. He had kept updated on Keith’s journey, talking to the other briefly during the video calls. But, it didn’t feel the same.

****

Matt looked in the lounge, hoping to see Keith but finds Shiro and Hunk instead. “Hey, have you guys seen Keith?”

****

“You just missed him. He went up to the roof, said something about wanting to see the stars,” Shiro informed.

****

“I don’t get why he wants to see the stars when he’s been traveling around a lot of them?” Hunk interjected, confusion laced in his voice.

****

“Thanks guys,” Matt hastily left the room, ignoring the knowing look from Shiro.

****

The closer he got to the roof, the more his heart thumped against his ribs. Finally, he reached the door. This was the door that led to the place where they met all those years ago.

****

He grasped the handle--unable to bear the yearning any longer--and turned it, opening the door.

****

“Keith,” Matt whispered so softly, almost like a prayer as he stared at the boy who possessed those star-filled indigo eyes.

٩(๑･ิᴗ･ิ)۶٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶

Keith stared up at the stars, breathing in the Earth’s air. He missed this a lot. He didn’t mind what he was doing but it felt nice to relax for a change, without any worries.

****

Slowly, Keith identified each constellation he memorized all those years ago. While he’s traveled through many galaxies and saw many things, Keith would never tire from looking at the stars. After all, it was the place where he met the ones he called home.

****

He heard the twist of the doorknob and slowly turned around to see who it was. When he sees the other, Keith remembered meeting a young, average looking boy from years ago.

****

He heard the whisper of his own name from the other and a gentle smile spread on his face.

****

“Matt,” he softly said, in a hushed undertone. His eyes gazed deep into those memorizing amber eyes, seeing the yearning. He felt his own heart thump against his chest, still longing for the other. “I’m home.”

****

Once again, they were reunited underneath the stars. As they reached for one another, they hoped that this was the reality where they get their happy ending and maybe the Universe would be kind for once.

 

Sneak Peak of Cover Art I added.

[ ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/image/181603554165)

To see full Art, check my Tumblr. It's linked in Beginning Note.


End file.
